Cervical disc disease is a prevalent disease that may be caused by, for example, degeneration of the intervertebral discs in the cervical spine or by traumatic injury and accompanying disc rupture or damage. Cervical discs function to, for example, provide cushioning to the cervical vertebrae, absorb compressive force on the neck and spine, and provide proper spacing between the cervical vertebrae. Degeneration, rupture, or other damage to the intervertebral discs may cause anatomical changes to the spine which may cause severe radiculopathy when, for example, a cervical spinal nerve is compressed due to the change in normal anatomy caused by one or more degenerated, ruptured, or otherwise damaged intervertebral disc. Radiculopathy caused by spinal nerve compression may be severe and debilitating.
Surgical treatment for cervical disc disease may include insertion of a cervical implant in the disc space where, for example, a degenerated, ruptured, or damaged intervertebral disc is located. Placement of an implant may be combined with fixation of two or more vertebrae. Vertebral fixation alone may be performed as well.